1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands on energy increase, demands on solar cells for converting sunlight energy into electrical energy have recently been increased. The solar cells are clean energy sources that produce electricity from the sunlight as an infinite energy source. The solar cells have come into the spotlight with a high industrial growth rate in recent years.
A copper-indium-gallium-(di)selenide (CIGS) solar cell is a solar cell that can be implemented as a thin film and does not use silicon (Si). Thus, it is expected that the CIGS solar cell will play an important role in the spread of sunlight energy use by lowering production cost of solar cells. Further, it is known that since the CIGS solar cell is thermally stable, a decrease in efficiency hardly exists as time elapses. Therefore, various studies have been conducted to increase power-generating capacity of the CIGS solar cell.